Say, What Now?
by fudouish
Summary: questions are asked over and over again , Kei never seemed to lose hope seeking for the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Say, What Now?

So it was an ordinary morning as usual… The same question was asked over and over again.

"Hey where's Agito, huh?" Kei asked

"He's dead, what's your problem kid?" Kaito answered

"Say, maybe you're too harsh on him? Like you did to me?"

"I ain't harsh kid, I was a loving person"

"More like, torturing to me"

"Do you want answers or not? Before this gun of mine goes to your mouth"

"Alright, where is he now?"

"Don't know, and don't fuckin' care "then Kaito threw his cigarette away, and gaze into the crowded streets.

"I bet he's a pedo , back then! " Gilga said while munching pocky

"What was that,you son of a… " Kaito screamed

"HAAAAAH! Kay, I'm going! Thanks for the job yesterday pedo!" Gilga replied

"Gil, wait or me…" Kei said

* * *

It was cloudy but sunny morning at the same time, and Kei was as sleepy as ever. Until that unforgettable meeting took place…

"Ouch, that hurt", she fell, probably because she was half asleep and walking with one eye closed.

"Watch it! Geez, you're the one who wasn't looking ", that guy said

"Hey, who the hell are you to say that to her? Do you know who we are?"

"I don't bother to know, and for your information my name is Ren and I almost lost my music sheet because of your friend! "that guy replied

"I see, so you're a music student that doesn't make you special at all, kid!"

"Well, what makes you special?" that guy asked

"We own this territory, so watch your mouth when you're here, alright? " Gilga said while opening the school gate, for the guy that has the guts to start a morning debate.

"Wait…" Kei said holding this guy called Ren's hand.

"What now? " Ren was quite surprised.

"Ren , Ichijou Ren is it?" Kei said with her big smile that rarely showed up.

"What? This guy is "that' Ren from back then?" Gilga asked with a confused face.

"Ren, you're here by the order of Yoshitsune himself to take care of Minami Itsukki the Storm King isn't that right? " Kei asked again, but with a killer's aura, and a deadly one too.

"Where'd you know that? And who are you anyway, girly?" asked Ren seriously.

"I'm not a spy or a teammate, I and my group are just wanderers and a neutral team that sides on no one and do what we wish to do", she answered it with a voice that's more calmer that the wind itself.

"What's this? You don't remember your friends, eh Ren? " Gilga said with smirk on his face.

"Come, it seems that he has not fully remember us yet" Kei said while dragging Gilga, and looks back to Ren with satisfaction on her face.

"Who were those guys, and how come they know a lot about me…" Ren said in his heart, curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hope you like my stories and keep on reading it and please review it if you like. There are 3 chaps in total~ still on going, and now is chapter 1 part 1 (Say, What Now? Part 1.)**

* * *

Awkward Moments

The day continues, and Ren could not forget the people he met this morning at school. He thought that he might've seen them somewhere before, now he's unease.

It was a student exchange year for Higachu. So a lot of people participate, Not exceptionally Kei and her friends, and of course it wasn't for participating on the program and such, yet it's for other 'reasons '. So Ren was minding his own business, until a black color haired guy greets him with a grin on his face. At first, Ren was precocious about it, maybe it was a spy from Sleeping Forest or something like that, so he put out his 'deadly stare' and keep on staring towards the guy. But the guy seemed okay, and coming closer to Ren as we speak. As he approaches, Ren stand up and getting out of his seat and the guy said…

"Hey, what's up? Are you from Kitekyo Jr High?" that guy asked.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Ren answered

"Ah, forgive my impoliteness, my name dear sir, is Ishizaki Kaore"

"Oh", an awkward moment took place, as Ren thinks that he's an idiot, thinking that this polite guy is an enemy.

"Hey, are you there?" Kaore asked while moving his hand up and down, checking if Ren was spacing out or not.

"Ah, yes I'm here! Btw, you got any ideas who those guys were?" said Ren pointing towards two exchange students with blonde and brunette hair.

"Heh? No",Kaore answered.

"But, I thought you guys are from the same school,since I saw you wearing one that's the same with them" Ren asked again, but now with more attitude.

"Yeah, we are… but I'm not that close with them", since Ren has a convincing kinda face… Kaore had no more choice but to tell him.

"Oh, I see, that brunette is kinda… "Ren replied, with a less convincing answer than before.

"What? She's kinda what?"

"Cute, I guess…"

"That's not a good enough reason my man, there's tons of cute girls out there"

"Ah, well my motives are a secret"

"Aw, you're such a gentleman"

"Thank you, ha-ha"

Fifteen minutes had passed; Ren and Kaore continued chatting and a bit of _**"boys talk"**_, until that blonde haired dude barge into Kaore's class and shouted "Oy, Kei is waiting for you at the roof top". And that word that came out from him concludes the end of their boys talk.

"Err, yeah sure" replied Kaore to that guy, and thinking that his lying scheme was a mess"

"Kaore… I thought you didn't know those guys? "Ren said with an annoyed but happy face

"Well, it's a long story, ehehe", Kaore said calmly while scratching his head thinking for another scheme.

"Oh well, just give me that chicks number, alright? Ren was smiling with joy.

"Let me consider that first okay! Bye for now! "Kaore said, and then he ran with godlike speed.

* * *

The guys were running to the roof top, seeing Kei with her serious face, they quickly find a seat and listen what fate has in stored for them. Firstly, as always they tune their ATs, incase urgent fight comes up. Kei seemed calm and continues listening to the parts ticking from her ATs. And finally, big wind came from nowhere and Kei said…

"It's Time! Tomorrow we'll find and approach Ikki and train him to defeat Sleeping Forest"

"Yes, leader", all of them said.

"But, I thought we were supposed to watch him from a far? Not testing him yet". Gilga asked

"Uh? Are you serious? So we're participating on the freakin' fieldtrip to Kyoto? Then the hell's why did Ben told us to come here?", Kei was surprised and she felt as she was played with.

"Dunno, I guess to chill, and see Ikki's progress" said Gilga

"There's no progress dammit! I don't even know who Ikki is", shouted Kei.

"Whuaaaaaat? Really? He's that perverted spiky guy from class 2-2", added Gilga.

"I'm pretty sure, that Ben asked us to wait while seeing Yoshitsune's legit candidate in action… and we're here to judge whether he's legit or not", said Kaore

"Oh yeah, I see you're quite close with him aren't you?" replied Kei

"Yes, but he got his brain washed, I didn't think it was possible, unless… "Kaore said.

"I don't worry that much, I called Silver about a week ago, and Silver's okay! I could ask Ine a thing or two to fix this problem, but if it's not possible, I'm quite okay with it" and Kei was a bit disappointed herself if Ine couldn't fix this problem they had.

"Yeah, so problem one is solved?", now Gilga asked.

"Yes I suppose, and since Kaore said just to wait what's the outcome on the fieldtrip that we're gonna have. I hope that Yoshitsune will take it easy on Agito-nii"

"I don't think that he's having doubts about Agito, because their main problem is only Ikki after all"

"I guess so, let's see shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do that"

"Okay, our meeting is now over! Byeeee, Gilga said just running back to his class without even looking.

"What was that all about, him running like there's no tomorrow? What an idiot… Okay, I guess Kaori and I better be going too. 5th period is gonna start soon. Kaore said while Kaori was waving goodbye to Kei.

"Alright, see you soon then!" replied Kei

"I better go as well, aren't you going?" Rox asked.

"No, I hate Gym class, didn't you already know?"

"Ah, yeah I forgot! So sorry" Rox then leave Kei alone at the roof top.

* * *

Kei was just staring at the endless sky and listening to her iPod that was playing a Rookiez is Punk'd song titled "Song for…"until she was bored to death and was curious about this stalker like person that has been hiding for so long now . So she wasn't that afraid, because she could guess who it was and what his attentions are. BINGO! It was Ren with a blushed face. I guess he was nervous seeing the girl he met this morning.

"Ey, who goes there? " Kei shouted.

"Ahah, just an ordinary guy" replied Ren

"Well, that's really amazing of you to keep standing there, and they never noticed you, But I guess they've noticed you but they didn't want to spoil your fun", said that brunette girl while taking off her headset.

"I thought that you guys noticed me, so I wonder why didn't you catch me eavesdropping then kill me.", Ren asked with a face as if he was on a debate quiz or something.

"Why should we kill you? We're not Yakuzas", she answered it as calm as always.

"I found out that you guys are Yakuzas and descendants from Samurais, such unusual people you could say".

"No, in our school we aren't unusual" , and at this moment she was trying to be more composed, because this guy in front of her was digging too deep, and was asking question of what she hates the most, and that is racism.

"Oh, I guess we're different", by Ren saying that, he hoped that he'd cool the atmosphere between them.

"Yes we are, but we have something in common …"

"What is that?"

"Soon, you'll see"

"Oh, okay I'll wait then! "

"Anyway, what's your name? I forgot".

"My name is Ren, the next to become Yoshitsune's successor, and I NEED A TUNER BADLY", Ren was really excited saying that.

'What's a TUNER? Yoshitsune "Over Road"? He isn't dead yet, why is he acting so rash by finding a replacement so quickly? "

"And you're acting dumb, now? Nice… I won't fall for it. Yeah, I was asking that myself, anyway… I did some research and it seems that you're from Black Orions 13, that's a hell of a team you got there", Finally, Ren took out his best scoop ever.

"Yeah", she said, and that was the most flat response by far.

"How about you being my tuner?" Ren asked and he already has a feeling that he might get dumped.

"Aw shit no, man! You're not for me… and, we've just met", she giggled a bit.

"I could try to know you better, can I missy?" Ren was a bit flirty but at same time he didn't pull it off.

"Ah maybe next time!" said Kei, then she walked down through the stairs, because she didn't realize that gym class was over ages ago.

"So, the school ended with Kei and Ren meeting and talking eye to eye without her friends even knowing, and they promise that they won't tell any of their teammates about it at the moment"

* * *

It was 3PM, Kei and her friends had just finished school and they decided to go straight home, because they were tired and has to do their chores. Well as you know, Kei was living with Kaito, and she never has any chores EVER! Does arresting people counted as one? I'll leave it for you to decide…

"Nii-sama, I'm hooome~", she said while throwing her backpack right to her bed.

"How's school today?" Kaito replied while handling a gun and his smile was like its saying paaay

"Good, I guess…" she said just that and walked through the messy 'hallway' you could say, and climbs to her bed then play some video games.

She wanted to call Benkei as soon as Kaito left. It seems that Kaito isn't leaving anytime soon. So she had no choice but to go somewhere outside, the car's roof might be the closest place, but she's not risking anything by a long shot. Maybe Kaito heard their convo and he'll kick her out or something, that's not good at all…

"Geez, Benkei is such a pain!" Kei said while pressing the keypads on her phone.

"Benkei here~" Benkei finally answered her phone and it seems she predicted Kei was calling.

"Benkeiiiiiii , I can't believe you tricked me!", Kei was furious , she can't stand being tricked so she made those funny faces just like on TV.

"Oh yeah I did, boss asked me too", Benkei said that like nothing happened.

"Did he? Oh well…"

"So, did you meet Ren? I guess you're happy now, and he's the boss's successor if there's no change of plans… Isn't that great?" Benkei was so excited.

"Yeah but…" she replied with doubts on her head.

"What? I thought, you were happy with all of this… Don't give me that kinda response you bitch!"

"I'm sorry"

"You being fickle like that again, next time I'll cut your boobs off, Genesis doesn't need half hearted allies to work with, especially us Trident! Got that?" Benkei said that as bold as ever.

"Y-yes… haha", Kei was thinking this was it, she can't back down now.

"So, I'll see you soon! And get this straight; don't do anything yet until we told you too"

"Alright, thanks", then Kei disconnected the line, after that she was sighing through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

This is where Kei and the gang join the unwanted fieldtrip to Kyoto to spy on Ikki. She was really keen to meet Yoshitsune in person. She hated revealing her identity to a low leveled team like Kogarasumaru. Same with Trident, Black Orions 13 who is a critical point for Genesis; so Simca said, DOESN'T accept Kogarasumaru as one of Genesis. So what will the outcome be? And this is **"Say, What Now? " Part 2**, Please enjoy!

* * *

We Pledge

"It has been a long time since I come to Kansai", Kei said while listening to Ton-chan's dumb explanation towards the temple that she see before her, and Kei thought that she could do better than that.

"Yeah, that teacher is fuckin' stupid", Gilga was so annoyed right now, because kids around him is holding hands.

"Hey, Kei let's hold hands!" Gilga said it straight forward just like an idiot.

"WTFHAX, m an? I almost choke to death hearing you say that", Kei was laughing nonstop.

"Ehhh? Really?"

* * *

Kei was quite pissed that her time at Kansai was a waste, because her time to shine hasn't come yet. And seeing those girls dressing up in costumes, made her even more furious. So she decided to hang around a bit. The others were fighting over random as usual. Kei was strolling as usual and she saw Benkei whispering Ikki something and soon after that Benkei winked her. And she knew something was up.

"FFFFFFFFF, I would never let this happen, EVER!", Kei was hating the fact that Ikki is going to become Genesis's new leader, so she plans to screw things up.

"Ah chill would ya, this isn't the end", Gilga said that while playing with his newly bought gun.

"I'm just afraid what will Sora do after this", replied Kei sadly.

"Which Sora is this?" asked Gilga curiously.

"You know who I am talking about", Kei said.

"That guy can't change, no use changing him", said Kaore from nowhere.

"Is that so? But if this keeps up, he's not himself anymore", Kei was frustrated; everyone could see that from her face.

"He was like that since he was a kid, we can't do anything about it! There's no use worrying. Like he cares about you anyway? He's just using you", by Roxanne saying that, the atmosphere between them was in an awkward silence.

* * *

One day had gone, tonight is the time where Ikki prove to us all, is he worth to oblige to. Kei is wearing her sexy battle suit (literally it's a suit made of rubber that looks just like Tron Legacy suit. Everyone thought she was doing this for cosplay, but she wasn't. She says that she's meeting Simca so she needs to look as sexy as possible LOL.

SFX: crash crash

"So,Kath I heard this was his second try" said a purple haired guy from nowhere

"Ah,Nue… yeah I know, sorry I'm late btw!" said Kei while sucking her lolly.

"No it's fine, you're not accepting him anyway, right? " asked Nue while fixing his cape.

"Uh, just see. Anyway you look like a dwarf wearing that cape of yours, haha" said Kei innocently.

"Are you mocking me, huh?" Nue look as if he's gonna strangle someone.

"Well, no. It's just an honest comment" replied Kei with a smirk on her face.

"Stop that, you disgust me!" said Nue walking away.

"Oh that's how you play it? Hah whatever, I hate sentimentality" Kei mumbled.

"Hey, look Kei that kid made the jump of his life just now!" said Roxanne so excited.

"Wow, he did, didn't he? Super" Kei said that with no expressions at all and her tone was all flat.

So after that amazing jump, Yoshitsune was convinced and this wasn't a bad choice for a Storm King. And finally he said "Hey, crow! There's another team besides Trident here, who has been observing your shit! Heh.. "

"He? I don't get it" said Crow while scratching his head.

"He's such a dumbass… Urgh, who wants to serve us besides you guys? He's incompetent (not yet) But who's foolish enough to do that anyway?" Agito asked.

"Wait, don't rush it haha, I've given you the queue! Now, please make your entrance, maggots!" shouted Benkei.

"Here's your shield for the time being, COME OUT! HEAR IT FOR… BLACK ORIONS 13 EVERYONE!" Yoshitsune was all fired up, though he doesn't look like it.

SFX : crowd shouting

"Who are we shouting for Mikan nee? ", Ume asked

"Who knows, a new formed team for Ikki , I guess", replied Mikan putting her finger on her chin.

"N-n-no wait I've heard of this… But I never knew that the existed, how bout you Sora?" said Rika.

"Hmm, this is surprising… Not that I know of, Rika", said Sora with his poker face.

Kei and her troops made their entrance bizarrely, there were teams coming through the window, ceilings and almost every corner of the run down temple. And for a moment the crowd was stunt.

"So? What do you think? They're neat huh? ", asked Yoshitsune arrogantly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever let them introduce themselves first?" Agito comes to the scene.

"Yeah, what he said", Ikki replied

"Well… about time, my name's Wanijima Kei and these guys before you, about 13 teams, minus mine as the founder's team, will be your guide to defeat Sleeping Forest. I just got back from America and began to live here about two years ago, so pardon my imperfect pronunciation" said Kei.

"W-w-wanijima? Agito, dude that sexy bitch has your name on!" said Ikki while laughing out loud.

"Yeah, Nothing's wrong with that, is there", replied Agito calmly

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Gilga appears from nowhere, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and he look so manly, and the crowd was shouting like crazy (especially girls not exceptionally Emily and Yayoi) was like fangirls, because muscles were seriously displayed there.

"Errr,Gil… you forgot to wear your shittin' jacket" , Kaore was giggling and Gilga was like O_O''.

"EHHH? Kei, you? YOU snatch this from me just now, didn't you? , Gilga looked so embarrassed right now.

"Ahah, yeah sorry dude, I'm just playin with ye", Kei said

"Arrite lads,ima be clear.. If you don't wanna follow our trainin' session, you'll be dead, cuz Kogarasumaru ain't as good as Sleeping Forest, yet" said Rox with her British accent.

"Enough said, Rox! We're going now… Anyway, with all respect in behalf of ALL the member of Orions 13, by Simca's order; we pledge ourselves to Kogarasamaru, If you do not accept our help, we don't mind, because we have no bounds with an incompetent team like yourself" Kaore said that

"Did, that TRAP called us incompetent?" Kazu said provoking Kaore.

"I prefer you calling me with my name, and this TRAP soul of mine is a gift 3"

"Excuse me you motherfuckers, that INCOMPETENT word is true, if you refuse to admit it at this state you're in now, THEN YOU ARE STUPID" , Kei said.

"Alright, that's enuff ! So? Do you guys accept this kid here as your trainer?" Yoshitsune asked while embracing Kei.

"Well, I guess so… After all, Simca sent her!" Ikki said with a big smile on his face because he finally won a battle against Trident, and proof to himself that he can fly higher.

"Alright, I guess we must be going, thanks for your hospitality Yoshitsune" , Kei and her team then disappear like the wind.

"T-t-that was fast", Emily and Yayoi was very amazed.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the end of that, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^o^b**


End file.
